Jesse's Girl
by lovelywitch17
Summary: Nessie wants to take her relationship with her boyfriend to the next level, but certain vampire characteristics are making it difficult Can she convince Jacob to help her out? Or will she ruin their friendship in pursuit of a satisfying love life?


I stepped out of my car and adjusted the belt of my knee-length trench coat nervously. It wasn't unusual for me to be here on a Saturday. If my parents or boyfriend knew I doubt they'd even mind. It was why I'd come that had my stomach turning into knots.

I skipped up the few steps to the small side porch and opened the door without knocking. This was practically my second home, and anyway, I'd seen the sole occupant in so many different stages of undress it hardly mattered. Plus the game was blaring even in the small kitchen, and he had a thing against leaving the TV on while he showered. I paused in the kitchen and re-adjusted my belt again. I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath – slowly, in and out – before heading into the short hall that connected the kitchen, bedroom, and living room.

Jake was sitting on the loveseat. He turned towards the door as I entered the room, and a smile lit up his entire face. "Hey, Nessie. What's up?"

I took another deep breath and pulled lightly at my trench coat. "I need a favor," I told him.

"Sure, Ness, what is it?" He said, without a moment's hesitation. His smile grew wider. He was always pleased when he could do something for me.

I walked, slow, deliberate, human steps to stand in front of him, and I untied my belt and let my trench coat drop. Jake's jaw dropped with it. I stood before him in a black lace bra with pink padding and matching black panties with pink ribbon piping. In that moment I felt incredibly sexual and sure of myself. "I need you to take my virginity," I whispered.

Jacob flinched as if he'd been hit. He shook his head emphatically. "No."

I was on his lap in a flash. "Please Jake?" I murmured into his neck. My hand floated up to cradle his cheek and I watched with him as I rode slowly on his dick, my head thrown back in a moan while he lay reclined on his bed. In the next moment, my hands splayed out to the walls of the shower to hold myself up while Jacob fucked me from behind. Another scene change and we were back on the couch, this time with Jake on top of me as he held my leg up and rammed into my pussy while I whimpered.

Quite suddenly, I was back in reality. Jacob had shoved me to the floor, and was staring at me, breathing heavily. I smirked slightly to myself as I saw the bulge in his sweatpants before he leaned forward and braced his elbows on his legs. Clearly I'd gotten to him.

"What the hell was that, Ness?" he practically shouted. "What did you do that for?"

I met his gaze steadily. "I need you to take my virginity."

"What…why? Wha, no. No. Absolutely not. What about Jesse? Did you guys get in a fight? I won't be how you get back at him." Jacob started to shake his head back and forth. He continued to do so even after he stopped speaking, as if trying to rid himself of the images I'd planted there.

I looked down at my hands and slowly rubbed a knuckle on my left hand, on the middle finger. I had a scar there, a small raised crescent moon, the only scar on my entire body. I got it the one time I got mad at Jake, when I'd split my knuckle open on his tooth. Some of his saliva must have mixed in the wound, because it's the only injury I've ever received that didn't heal perfectly.

"It's, not that." I started slowly, not meeting his gaze. "We're still together…" I trailed off, my original boldness gone.

"Then why are you here, Ness?" Jacob asked, gruffly. "And what was _that_?"

"I want to sleep with Jesse, but I can't because I'm still a virgin and I've still got my hymen and he won't be strong enough to break it, or I don't think he will, and if he can't then he'll wonder why, and he doesn't know I'm super strong or super fast or any of those things because he thinks I'm just a normal human and that's why I need you," I blurted out, my words tumbling out of my mouth in a rush to get them over with. Jake gaped at me for a moment. Then his expression became slightly confused, as if he weren't quite sure he understood.

"You want me to have sex with you so you can have sex with Jesse?" Jake ventured. I nodded. He was quiet for over a minute. Eventually I couldn't bare it any longer, and I glanced up at him through my lashes. He was staring at me incredulously.

"Why?" he demanded. I was surprised. He sounded like he was barely suppressing his rage. In all the scenarios I'd imagine, I hadn't thought I'd make him mad. I was dumbfounded what he meant.

"Why, what?" I asked back.

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "Why would you ask that of me? You think I'm just some, some… human dildo? Or, no, because I'm not a human. I'm a werewolf. You don't want to sleep with _me_, I'm just the most convenient, is that it? No dice, Ness. Why don't you fucking go ask _Paul_." Jacob stood up and stormed to his bedroom. The door slammed. I remained on the floor, stunned. This wasn't what I expected at all! I wasn't just asking him because he was handy, he was my best friend! I thought for sure he'd understand that. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my forehead on them, closing my eyes tightly. Before coming over, I'd come to terms with Jacob saying no and telling me I needed to come clean with Jesse. A tiny part of me had even been hoping for that. Mostly though I'd thought he'd be flattered. Or confused, but then accepting. Or even grateful. I wrapped my arms around my naked legs and pulled them closer to my torso, realizing how self-absorbed I'd been. My entire life people had fawned over me, from my parents to my extended family to regular humans. That was one of the reasons I enjoyed spending so much time with Jake. He always treated me like I was normal, as if the only reason I was special at all was because I was his close friend's daughter, not a rare hybrid. To my family I was a miracle. To humans I was an irresistible temptation, and they were drawn to me without knowing why. But to Jacob I was just Nessie, and it was humbling to realize I'd finally found a man who didn't lust after my body. Annoying too, because I'd been counting on him reacting like everyone else with a Y chromosome.

I inhaled deeply, trying to calm my racing thoughts. I had to try again. This was still what I wanted, no, _needed_, to do. Jacob would understand that if I explained in the right way and asked as a favor between friends. It was obvious to me now that my approach had been wrong. My body was tempting, but Jake had known me since I was born and thought of me as a kid sister. That was what I needed to change.

Slowly I rose, my long legs straightening underneath me as I stood up. I took a deep breath through my nose and exhaled slowly through my mouth. Even though he couldn't see me, it was hard to tell if Jacob was listening to my actions out here in the living room. My stomach once again filled with butterflies as I treaded lightly to his door. Just a few paces and then there I was. My gut clenched as I raised my hand to knock.


End file.
